


Searl Fic

by sasumiku



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasumiku/pseuds/sasumiku
Summary: A sexual work that involves Sandy Cheeks and Pearl Krabs, written by an anonymous literary expert in 2015.
Relationships: Sandy Cheeks/Pearl Krabs
Kudos: 3





	Searl Fic

Pearl unclipped her bra, automatically letting its lacy fabric fall to the carpet. Her soft nipples were rough. She strokes them sensually and slowly. Her hands slip down to her stomach, trailing to her jeans. She slides the button through the hole and moaned loudly from her touches. When she let her jeans fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but these lacy pink panties and matching thigh highs. She slid her fin between her grey vagina flaps and sensually massaged her clit. She fell back onto the bed and cried out in pleasure. She didn't hear the door open but she thought that the Sandy in front of her was her imagination, but her mouth was agape (sadly not on her pussy). She came over to Pearl and immediately toppled her. Pearl gasped when she saw Sandy's buck teeth sinking into her furred lip.

"S-Sandy, what are you doing back?" Pearl didn't stop masturbating, her girlfriend was way too sexy to not fuck herself hard.

"Bad girl, not waiting on me," Sandy whispered, lowering down to Pearl's pussy. Yes, finally, the warm mouth she imagined.

Sandy swatted away her fin, but grabbed her wrist and brought it to her mouth, tasting the fish's juices. She moaned, then immediately started eating her out.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!" Pearl screamed. She automatically came into Sandy's mouth, and Sandy came herself. She was masturbating, too?  
They made out and lived happily ever after.

END!


End file.
